Her Secret Thoughts
by CallMePatrickOrCallMeNothing
Summary: Maka Albarn is a nerd and has a secret book. She has many secrets that she doesn't want the world to know and keeps everything written in code in this little black book. She hopes no one can figure it out. So what happens when Soul Eater Evans and Black Star (The players) decide to steal the book to find out what's so great about this book. (Sorry summaries still suck)
1. Chapter 1

**Her Secret Thoughts **

**Chapter 1**

Within her head she holds many secrets, Too many for anybody to understand. She has a secret admiration for the white haired boy. She would never admit it. It was a secret that nobody could find out. Her green eyes wandered the class. When she finally saw him, she noticed his crimson eyes were locked on her. His face was blank of emotion and her pale face turned into a scowl to hide her secret thoughts.

A smirk spread across his lips. She froze, somehow managed to look away before a blush reached her face. She had to get over this child hood fantasy, easier said than done.

The bell rang and shook her from her thoughts. In a blink of an eye she had gathered her stuff and rushed out of the classroom. She entered the crowded hall and hurried to her locker. She opened it quickly as she slowly fell back into her thoughts, her insane impossible thoughts.

After a minute or two a voice rang out behind her," Hey Blondie," the boy said. She knew that voice. A shiver ran down her spine as she finally turned to face the white haired boy.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice harsh and cold. She didn't want to be mean but she needed to keep her heart protected he was a player. She saw girls cry in the bathroom every day because of him. She may have a crush on him, but she didn't want to end up like them.

"You left your notebook in class," He said holding out her black book. She hoped that he hadn't flipped through any of the pages.

"Thanks," She said taking it from him and turning back to her locker finishing putting her stuff away.

"By the way, Maka, you're a really good writer," He said his voice cool and smooth. Her back was still toward him, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. She stiffened up and slammed her locker shut, spinning around on her heels; she Maka chopped him with the notebook.

"YOU READ MY BOOK!" She yelled.

"Nooooooooo…."He said holding the top of his head.

"Soul, you jerk. Why did you read it!?" Maka yelled almost at the top of her lungs.

"It's not like I meant to. You rushed out of class so fast it feel on the floor. It was open already," Soul said trying to defend himself. "My eyes happen to skim over the page."

Maka let out a growl and stormed off in the direction of the library. In the safety of the library she pulled out the book. She looked down at her little black book, the book that held her deepest secrets. She sat alone at the far back left side corner of the library table. She wrote. She wrote her story, her little fantasy of her love story. She would never admit that the heroine in the dark twisted story was her. She wouldn't every let anyone know that the mysterious secretive detective in the story was Soul. Never would she tell the world that her story was written about a made up love story about her and Soul. She kept her heart locked up safe and sound, so the world would never know how she was truly direly in love with Soul Eater Evans.

**AN: So tell me what you guys think of this. Thank you Soul Eater Death Scythe for helping me on this. So read review whatever you want. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Secret Thoughts**

**Chapter Two**

He walked down the hall to the cafeteria. When he finally entered his crimson eyes searched for his friends. He spotted the very familiar head of blue hair.

"SOUL! OVER HERE! COME SIT WITH THE COOLEST GUY ON CAMPUS!" Blackstar yelled across the cafeteria. With his hands in his pockets, Soul chuckled and walked over to his ADHD best friend. When he got there he was bombarded with questions.

"What took you so long, soul?" A girl with a honey voice asked. It didn't even take her two seconds too slid onto his lap and drape her arms around him.

"Sorry Arachnae, had to return something to a classmate," He said. At least he was honest. The girl one the other hand pouted more. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked half concerned.

"You didn't say anything about my outfit," She said with her blood red lips out in a pout. Soul looked over the tight revealing outfit. He had to calm himself down before he got a nose bleed.

"You look good," He said keeping his cool. He wasn't lying, she did look okay. She had raven black eyes and navy blue eyes. There were strands of lighter colors making it look like there were spider webs in her eyes. But her face was coated in make-up, it made her look terrifying. If she wasn't so far from being flat chested, Soul wouldn't have looked twice at her.

"Who's stuff was it?" Black star asked jumping on the table.

"That girl… what's her name….. Molly… Mavis…. Maka! Maka that's it," Soul said.

"Maka the one who is overly possessive about that black notebook," Blackstar asked.

"Ya she left that silly notebook in class, so I took it back to her."

"AND YOU DIDN'T READ IT! CRAP MAN! YOU COULD'VE HAD THE WIERDEST GIRL IN THE PALM OF YOUR HANDS! YOU COULD HAVE USED IT AS SERIOUS BLACKMAIL!" Blackstar exclaimed grabbing soul's shirt collar and shaking him repeatedly.

"She hit me with it when I read one page," Soul said pushing his friend off.

"She wouldn't dare do that to someone as awesome as me," Blackstar said confidently.

"Keep dreaming," Soul said dusting his shoulders off. He wrapped his arms around Arachnae and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

The group fell silent until a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes spoke up,"I wonder what's in that book?" She wondered to herself.

"It was about some detective and some chick. It was some love story mystery thing. I only read the thirty-ninth page," Soul said.

"How do you know what page number it was?" Blackstar asked.

"She is worse than that weird Kid who is obsessed with symmetry. She numbered all her pages," Soul said.

"I have a brilliant idea," Blackstar said.

"Define your definition of brilliant?" The blonde girl asked.

"Liz, shut up and let me speak," Blackstar said with authority. "Soul and I are going to steal that book."

"Wait, wait, wait right there. I'm not getting anywhere near that girl again she almost caused me brain damage."

"Stop being a pussy Soul. You're not scared of a girl who still where's pigtails are you?" Blackstar asked mockingly.

"Of course not," Soul said rather sure of himself.

"Okay then. It's settled we are stealing that book," Blackstar said. If Soul could've gotten paler he did at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Secret Thoughts Chapter 3**

Soul and Blackstar strolled down the hallway with smug smirks on their faces as the silently plotted. How would they even be able to get close to get her notebook? So they set out stalking her for a week. By the end of the week they had memorized her entire schedule. They were all set. They waited outside of the girl's locker room and waited for the girls to head out to the field. When he knew the coast was clear he headed in. This was the only time she left her notebook. He knew it was but this was foreign ground.

The suave white haired boy walked in like he was supposed to be in there. He walked in and found Maka's Locker. As he had just started breaking an entrance he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Soul, you couldn't wait until see us?" The girl asked. Soul was taken by surprise and turned around slowly. He saw the black haired girl and her blonde best friend.

"Arachnae, Medusa. You know I missed you two," Soul said smoothly. Both girls were half dressed and they looked a mess," What have you two been up to?" He asked. He was fighting the massive nosebleed that wanted to take over.

"Practicing for tonight," They said before leaning closer and kissing my cheeks. I smirked and kissed both of them. They giggled and turned to leave. "Bye Soul," The two girls said in a seductive way. Soul smiled. Once they were out of sight and he was focused he went back to unlocking Maka's locker.

There sat the holy grail of all things, the little black notebook. Soul grabbed it and stuck it under his black V-neck t-shirt. I quickly slammed the locker closed and ran out of the locker room as if the room was on fire.

There sat Black*Star against the wall sipping on a Mtn. Dew. "Did you get it?" He asked. I nodded and started to head out of the hall and towards the parking lot. Black*Star followed smiling at the success.

"Where are you going?" He asked Soul.

"Home, I missed most my classes today why show up at all," Soul asked heading to his bike.

"Oh," Black*Star said. He headed back to class though.

Soul rode home smiling to himself. When he arrived at the Evans manor, he locked himself in his room. He pulled out the notebook, and plopped down on his bed opening the book.

_Kara Malban walked through the dusty dark streets the small Victorian village .Her ash blonde hair tied up in a tight bun and her emerald eyes searched the streets. That's when it happened. She saw the man in the alley. The man getting murdered, but a shadowed figure. She paused and then ran. Ran to the police office. She banged on the door._

"_Inspector," She cried. The door swung open._

"_Miss Malban, what seems to be the issue?" He asked._

Soul read on and in suspense. It wasn't until the Detective Steven O.U. Areals was introduced did he start paying in depth attention to Kara Malban. He started to realize this wasn't just a mystery thriller. It was a romance. Soul read to where she had stopped writing. He wanted to read more. But to do that he would need to get close to the author. He needed to become friends with his own ash blonde girl with emerald eyes.

That was his new mission to become friends with Maka Albarn. He needed to know if this was just a story or if there was a deeper meaning to all of this.

**AN: So I leave you with this. Umm sorry it was short and late, but I'll try to do better. But no promises. So review and tell me how you felt about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Secret Thoughts**

**Chapter 4**

"_Where was it? Where was that notebook?" _ Maka thought to herself. Had she lost it in-between passing periods, but she couldn't remember it being in her bag after P.E. Had she left it in her class beforehand? No, she didn't think so. Did someone take it?

She was ripping her locker apart trying to find it. There was a tape on her shoulder. She turned and saw Soul looking at her.

"I found your notebook outside the classroom yesterday," He said with a small smile as if trying to be nice.

"You didn't read it did you?" Maka asked taking the book and holding it.

"No, not after last time when I accidently did," Soul said.

"Oh thank you," She said.

"No problem," Soul said with a lazy grin.

Maka looked at him trying to figure out why he was still here.

"Oh sorry, I wanted to ask if you were free tonight," Soul asked most curiously.

"Yes why?" She asked curiously unsure of where this may lead to.

"I wanted to see if you would like to hang out with me today?" Soul asked.

"No," She stated

"Why not?" Soul asked quite confused on her refusal.

"Because how can I trust you not to steal my book again?" Maka asked with a sly smile.

Soul had been found out. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because you didn't keep it, so why should I be mad?" Maka asked.

"I read it, I'm sorry for lying," Soul said simply.

Maka glared at him," Plus you're a liar. I don't want friends that are liars."

"I'm sorry, but it was very good." He stated smiling. Maka though was not impressed by his actions. She was mad though very made, but seeing him want to try to be friends was worth it.

"Fine," She said slamming her locker shut. Her notebook pressed to her chest. She began to walk away when Soul began to follow the teenage girl.

"Fine what?" Soul asked.

"I'll hang out with you," Maka said smiling. Soul smiled getting his way. Soul decided to walk off and away.

Maka sighed once Soul was out of eye and ear shoot. He was so handsome, but he was a liar and stole her notebook. He also read it. What if he knew her most well-kept secret? She was truly in love with him, and couldn't tell anyone. But he could always read the story and possibly find out for himself, but what would he say if he found out though. Would he find her a creeper for dreaming or enduring? She had no idea but she was afraid, so very afraid.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Soul walked away from the ash blonde girl smiling. He had a date, or at least he considered a date because he would be alone with a girl. Maka was probably too pompous to think of it that way though. Then again was it really a date, he would of never considered it yesterday. Why now, because he knows she has a soft side for romance?

"_God damn it soul what is my issue! I can't think about her in a romantic way, ewe not the nerd. She was so nerdy, and plain. But maybe it will take a more romantic flirty way to get that book and the truth behind it," _Soul thought to himself. This was the lowest he had been and ever wished to be. Why did it bug him so much not to know the truth?

Soul decided he was going to take her to the park so they could walk and talk. He had never taken a girl on a proper date, so this was a new experience. Hopefully, it will be fun and not be all horrible romancing the nerd.

**AN: So guys I am posting a new chapter today as well, because I am highly motivated, because of all you guys. So thank you SnowTamashi Ai,GoddessGirl07, kelisanimefreakmitchell, RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek, lonleysky125, the guests, and MysteryDancer for reviewing. Thank you snk1216, jinx evens, CoolioCat79, kelisanimefreakmitchell, souleatergirl1 for following and putting the story on their favorite's list the story. I love you guys so much. I will try to update once again. **


End file.
